The Arc's Deal With The Devil
by BlackDragonDevilGod
Summary: Story Isn't mine, this was a "clary1925" production: "What do you do, when all you love is gone? When you're friends and family are dead and you're skills, you're kingdom has failed you and all you have left is the raving darkness? The answer is simple: Make a deal with the devil"


**Hello everyone!**

**Okay again, this story isn't mine, it is infact my Beta reader's, clary1925 can't since he doesn't have a compture, labtop or otherwise. So he asked me if i could take and publish it and i have. Remember i'm merely a medium, i don't own this story or Rwby so if you wish to praise and otherwise, this story isn't mine and all credit goes to my Beta reader.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Deal**

**Reader POV**

We see a dark castle like structure, we go inside and see blood everywhere dead corpses and dead grim, then we see a blond teenage boy killing grim and protecting a red hooded girl who is unconscious, "pleases ruby wake up!" Screams the teenage boy, as he said that a Beowulf stab him through the stomach, the blond boy screams and cough's blood, he stop's the Grimm but he falls to his needs as his vision slowly turns blurry he hears a voice "Don't worry Jaune"

**Jaune POV**

I feel i'm floating in space no sound can be heard except my breathing, i try to wake up but i feel my eyes heavy. I try a few more times and i woke up in what i can only call... space. Stars everywhere, solar systems, suns, planets even a black hole.

"I see that sleeping beauty is finally awake" says a voice, and its sounds like a male one, i try to move my head and see were the voices comes from, and when i see the person no... a god i begin to blush, because the person is:

1\. Handsome

2\. He is shirt less

3\. He is buff

"Yes i like muscle so what"

"What Jaune?! How did you get here!"

"You left the door open"

Blinking he looks at the door and "_sighs_" well lets get back to the Jaune before you know who try's to add himself here

A male figure with ash blond hair, six pack abs, broad chest, strong arms, green eyes, black pants, combat boots and a book wrap on his waist

The figure walks straight to me, i can see now that he has horns? Bull horns to be more exact, a scard on his left side, a set of bat wings? Its hard to tell because the top part of them resemble bats or devil wings but at the bottom they turn into the bottom parts of angels wings, black nails, a tattoo of a black five leaf clover on his right peck and a bandanna rap around his arm. I was so hypnotize by the figure looks that i almost didn't catch him saying

"Oh you like what you see Jaune~" purrs the guy as he flex his arms, "but that isn't what i call you here for."

The now revealed man says, as i snap back to attention and look at the figure.

"I think introductions are in order" says the man with a smirk "I'm Asta, a demon god that travels the multiverse for years" says the now introduced Asta. I just look at him with surprise and fear a demon!? A fucking demon god one did i die and go to hell?! What did i do to deserve this?

"Are you going to introduce yourself?"

Asta said in a bored tone, while looking at his nails "You know what i already know who you are, so no need for you to be introduce yourself"

"No you don't!"

I tell him

"Jaune Arc the only male of this generation of the arc family, who fakes his transcripts to beacon to become a hero and show is family that he isn't a fragile doll, who become the leader of team JNPR with, Lie Ren who prefers to go by Ren, Nora Valkyrie who has a love for pancakes and breaking legs and Pyrrha Nikos four times champion, knows as goddess of victory to some and that was kill by Cinder Fall the fake maiden in the fall of beacon, did i miss anything else" smirks Asta, as i just look at him and open and close my mouth like a fish. "Well you look like you were in a predicament and looks like you need a little help" says Asta

"What kind of help"

I asked skeptically.

**End Of First Person POV**

"I can turn back time to save your friends, family and what not, but at a prize~"

The demonic god says to Jaune "wh- what is the prize?"

Says Jaune in a nervous whimper. Asta pulls Jaune closer, as Asta moves his mouth to Jaune ear "if you become mine~" Asta says in a husky voice

"What!?"

Jaune screams "What what you mean by becoming yours?!"

Ask a red face Jaune trying to make sense of this "Oh you know what i mean, you becoming my lover~" purrs Asta, as he grabs Jaune by the waist as he whispers to him "or you want your friends to be dead, salem rooming freely and dealing with the guilt that you could have save them with this simple deal"

Jaune mind is in a conflict, to accept the deal with this handsome demon or decline and let his friends stay dead, Salem alive and he dies as well how can he make sure that he those his part of the deal? before he can say something, Asta says "i can sense the conflict in your mind, i will offer this deal, i will let you give me some "restrictions" and if i break one of them i will be hurt by my own power" he turns Jaune to look at him in the eyes, "to you accept this deal?" Jaune looks scared but with terminations he says "yes i accept it" Asta smirks with delight "so Jaune what will be the 3 restrictions~" purrs Asta

Jaune looks at Asta supposedly "How can i make sure you are doing your part?"

Says Jaune, Asta eyes shine briefly with interested "you are a smart one" says Asta as he move a hand to Jaune cheek "this may hurt a bit" says Asta, Jaune looks confused "Wha-" before he can continue saying it, Asta cuts Jaune cheek to get blood, "What the hell was that for!"

Jaune screams at Asta, he sees his blood on Asta hands sees that the blood is not dripping but moving to his neck and creating a weird tattoo with sigils from a unknown origin "There you can't say i'm breaking or cheating our deal."

"What did you do?"

Ask jaune with curiosity "This is something to prove my honesty, its a mark that will activate every time i do something out of your restriction. Jaune looks skeptical but its better than nothing "Ok, so one restriction is that you cant force me to do something against my wild."

When he says that the tattoo glows briefly Jaune continue "The other is that you cant attack someone i care about and you cant kill people out like crazy" the marks glows again, asta just keep smirking and moves to Jaune and hugs him "you are beautiful and smart one Jaune~" Asta kisses Jaune on the mouth, and Jaune surprisingly moans a little, but he breaks the kiss and he blushes of embarrassment "can you please do the deal please"

Asta chuckles "Ok Jaune~" as the world turn black for Jaune and the last thing he hears is:

** "Demon Time Magic: rewind"**

* * *

**Done.**


End file.
